new bella
by ilovedamon24
Summary: Set in an alternative world to NM. What if Edward never got the chance to change Bella? What if Aro put the power into someone else's hands? What'll happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own _Twilight_ and declare that through all my stories and chapters. But I do own this story and it is only available if I ask for adoptions. AND this chapter was edited by my amazing beta reader ** SheikahLover

 **Aro's POV**

"Do you have any intentions of changing Bella, Edward?"

"No!" Edward declared.

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't risk our kind being exposed. Isabella will have to die."

Felix was drawing closer to Bella when suddenly someone said.

"Wait... is there another option."

"There is, but you have to agree to this option, no matter what." Aro spoke in agreement.

Edward hesitated but agreed. "I promise."

"Splendid." Aro grinned gleefully. "Now, Victoria would you like to come out, please."

As my new edition walked into the room, Edward growled and Bella sported a face of true fear. I knew this was going to be fun.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Edward said with a mouth full of venom.

"'She' dear Edward is Victoria as you and your entire coven already know. She is also a new member of our guard, and fits perfectly into this arrangement involving you and Bella." I continued to explain while my smile twisted into a smirk. "You see, Victoria here has a gift which you and your family do not know about. Victoria has a very special venomous bite. Her bite can turn [anyone] into anything she wants." Edward looked slightly confused, so I continued to explain. "Of course, she will turn the person into a vampire, but she can entirely decide the personality of the newborn. But I promised her in return of her staying here for her to change Bella."

Edward's jaw dropped nearly touching the floor. "Never!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Edward, but that wasn't a request." I held back a laugh and turned to look at Victoria. "Victoria, if you may ..."

 **Edward's POV**

Before I knew it Victoria had sunk her teeth into the girl I love. Bella shrieked out in pain.

Without even thinking I rushed to her side.

Aro asked rather cruelly. "Dear Victoria, what new personality did you give Bella?"

Victoria laughed, looking directly at me. "She, dear Aro, will be the meanest, cruelest, and malevolent vampire around. She'll be unable to feel emotion, and will not care about anyone she hurts." This time she looked at me straight in the eye. " _You,_ my boy, have a month to find the good in her and that will change her back to her old self. If not, the new Isabella will be permanent. For life."

She smiled wickedly as I read her thoughts. Her thoughts were just as cruel as her words. She had turned my Bella into a monster... NO. She is the love of my life, in fact, she is my mate and I'll always love her. I will get her back to her normal self. It will take time, but Bella will return to her former self.

I felt so much anger and rage towards Victoria, for condemning Bella to this life. I just wanted to kill her right now and put Victoria out of our lives for good,] but I knew that wasn't a possibility here. I was way too outnumbered. Plus, getting myself killed wasn't going to help Bella. In the end, I'll just have to take her home and wait to see what will happen next.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter it will be Bella's POV, so don't worry. The only way I will write another chapter is if I get reviews saying to continue, its my first fanfic so positive please.**

 **Thanks, Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I've seen quite a few people read but still no reviews, so I've written a short 2nd chapter to tempt you more to review. But really, all it takes is one review, so I know to carry on but if still no reviews I'll abandon the story. So pleassssse review! and again proudly editted by** SheikahLover

 **Plus, I don't own _Twilight_ or its characters!**

 **Edward's POV**

Getting Bella home was much easier than I expected. As much as I wanted to refuse the Volturi's offer they made Bella and I leave in one of their private jets, which made returning to Forks much easier. When we got back home, I carried Bella into the house with dear life. I saw everyone's panicked expressions, as they heard us entering the home. Of course, though, they weren't as shocked as Alice had told them everything beforehand.

Alice then croaked. "Edward, put her down. She's waking up now."

 **Bella's POV** (five minutes earlier)

All I felt was pain. I felt paralysed. I knew I would feel this as it has been explained before, but this was unbearable. It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly and cutting me open at the same time. I also didn't know how to describe my current feelings. Literally, it felt like something just snapped in me. I felt... anger? Why was I angry? It was just a flash of it, but I didn't get why... suddenly I felt my lips move and I screamed loudly. A flash of Victoria came to mind, and then I knew it was her, who made me endure this pain.

Arrgh! I can't wait to get my revenge on Victoria. But not before I slaughter a few humans first... Wait. Did I just think that? How could I even think about that? Why do I want to kill people? Suddenly, almost like magic, a large infliction of anger, montrocity and pain was taking over me. It swept through me like a tidal wave, and basically knocked me out. I was almost out cold. The last thing I heard before everything went black was an evil laugh… then _something_ woke but it wasn't me... I didn't know what was happening.


End file.
